


a dog between piano keys

by babybearkiki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines Day Fic, and oliver twist, except im like a week late, hannibal is danish in this, hope you guys have read hamlet, just let them be happy yall, references to other media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybearkiki/pseuds/babybearkiki
Summary: “Don't you think the house is quiet?” Will concurs, his leg bouncing rapidly as its bent over his other leg.Hannibal takes it upon himself to deliver a Valentines Day gift to hush all others.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	a dog between piano keys

**Author's Note:**

> !! small one shot for valentines day that i am very late on. I hope you all enjoy, i love all of your comments and kudos :)
> 
> feel free to give prompts for future fics, or find me on instagram @morvincorvin, where i will attempt to be active !

Will is shuffling in the kitchenette, leaning against the counter as he studies his coffee spilling into the cup, the steam fogging his glasses. Hannibal snakes his arms around will, and begins to fiddle with the strings of his pants. Will groans slightly into the side of hannibals face, which is resting on his shoulder. 

“Happy valentines day.” Hannibal says shortly, and will attempts to reply the same, but it comes out more like a bunch of jumbled whispers, “ill let you wake up.” Hannibal pushes Will's hair away from his face, and kisses his curls, Will returns to analyzing his drink. 

Hannibal eyes the rooms above the stairs, and carefully glances over his shoulder. 

“I realize it may be a bit early for gifts, but this one needs some attending to.” Hannibal describes, returning to his journey up the winding stairs. Will yawns and drags his feet to the edge of the stairs. 

“Gifts?” He croaks, the morning rivid in his voice. 

The couples relationship with valentine's day reflected much of their relationship with each other- the domesticity of it. It was simple, but spoke books of words about each other. Hannibal was often the grand one, with big gestures only seen in the black and white films. With a certain romance and grace tainting them. Yet, rather, Hannibal was calm and casual about these gestures. Just as he was calm the morning of Valentines day, his hands meticulous while he threaded the ribbon over and around the box.

* * *

_Hannibal methodically struts down the hall, with his hands clasped neatly behind his back. He calmly notes the mysterious liquid that's stuck to the bottom of his foot as he hears a squelch when he walks._

__

_The stench of the room is thick, it radiates swiftly throughout the hall with a heaviness. It reeks of piss and grime, and there's muffled howling around him._

__

_Hannibal promptly stops, and turns. Assessing the yapping molesting his ears, and is politely greeted with a gremlin. Hannibal kneels on the balls of his feet, careful that his slacks dont even kiss the floor. The animal excitedly lets its tongue pass over Hannibal's hand, and Hannibal makes a face. With his nose scrunched and frowned, it almost disgusts him. The all too smushed face with the long tongue, accompanied with thin legs and a busty chest covered in layers of fur. Hannibal isn't even sure if its a dog._

__

* * *

__

Although Hannibal is less than satisfied with the idea of the troll rampaging their house, their time together has caused Hannibal to senselessly fall in love with Will. it was not just the striking things that Hannibal adored, not just his sharp, metaphorical mind, or his modern philosophical swagger. Now, there was the wrinkle in his clothes that he never ironed, the chuckles and wetness of his lips parting while he was lost in thought, and of course, the smell of bad coffee and dogs following him.  


__

* * *

__

_“Don't you think the house is quiet?” Will concurs, his leg bouncing rapidly as its bent over his other leg. He's sitting, thumbing through a book._

__

_“Perhaps I can give you an opportunity to make things a little louder,” Hannibal smirks, side eyeing Will as he scrubs the dishes. Will only tries to hide a smile, and rubs the redness of his face away with a hand, “or i can simply put some music on.” Hannibal begins to dry his hands, turning to the radio._

__

_“Not that kind of quiet,” Will half laughs, but then his face goes serious, “I mean, you know, something- someone- to fill the silence- besides us.” Will speaks, constantly jumping around his sentence, its choppy._

__

_“What? Like a baby?” Hannibal raises his eyebrow, now genuinely curious. Hes got the hand towel flung over his shoulder, and an apron around his waist. He studies Wills face a while longer._

__

_“You miss your dogs.” Hannibal states, with a slight nod of his head.. Will only returns to his book._

__

* * *

__

The box begins to muffle and grunt against Hannibal's hands as he elegantly bounces down the stairs. 

__

Will is mouthing half a banana in his mouth, maybe too big a bite as he embarrassingly attempts to chew and swallow in front of Hannibal. 

__

“Pace yourself next time, dear.” Hannibal only comments, not even glancing at his partner. Will just makes a sound of agreement, his fingers rubbing against each other at his side. 

__

While will is saving himself from choking, Hannibal sits on the couch, gesturing for his lover to join him. 

__

As Will sits beside him, and rubs his hands over his thighs, Hannibal wipes a piece of banana away from Wills mouth. Will only shyly smiles. 

__

“A gift.” Will announces and he begins to reach for it, but Hannibal briefly places the knuckles of his hand onto wills chest. 

__

“Best to handle it gently.” 

__

Will, with slight concern, takes the advice. Hannibal's arm is draped over the length of the couch, his fingers toying at Wills shoulder while he takes the box into his lap.

__

Before will can sufficiently discard the ribbon, the grunting and thuds arise from the box with a thrust, and the same gremlin face greets the couple. 

__

Will makes an awry gasp, and his hands take to the air. Hannibal particularly annotates Will now, leaning closer to him. 

__

“Do you like her?” he eagerly asks, 

__

Will seems to ignore Hannibal, or doesn't even hear him. Instead, a number of smiles appear on Wills face, and he excitedly holds the small thing in front of his face. 

__

“I believe that would be a yes.” Hannibal whispers with relief, his hand coming up to pull wills face closer to his, and delivers a strong kiss to his temple. 

__

“Where did you get her?” is all Will can muster, turning to Hannibal as he strokes her in his lap. A youthful presence has graced Will. 

__

“A shelter,” Hannibal sighs with a smirk, leaning back into the couch, “I found the ugliest one, figured you'd adore her.” 

__

Will scoffs with a smile, and cradles the dog in his arms. She happily gives Will her devotion, disguised by licks and taps of her paws on his face. Will cooes at this, and his fingers rummage through her fur with adoration. It reminds Hannibal much of a child. The innocence and purity of it all. Something reminiscent of Oliver twist. 

__

“Just don't forget about me.” Hannibal recalls with a charming grin, and lightly slaps Will's thigh. 

__

“Never.” Wil breathes, “Look,” Will is talking to the dog, and he turns to face hannibal. Hannibal only awkwardly smiles at the animal, ‘were your parents now.” He chirps. 

__

“Well, she's your dog.” Hannibal averts, “

__

“Some people say that they can be one of the same body.” Will begins quietly, scoots to Hannibal and adjusting himself so his head in tucked in his lap, “I think were just one soul, two different bodies.” 

__

“What does it mean to be Hannibal,” Hannibal returns the banter, leaning his head down to wills, ‘What does it mean to be Will?” 

__

“I have been you a thousand times.” Will whispers in return, and the hushness is silenced all together with a kiss, “Happy valentines day.” He musters when they pull apart. 

__

* * *

__

Throughout the day there's scurrying through the house, and it sounds much like it would in a more orthodox family, Hannibal thinks. The giggling of children, and the hush of a couple taken with one another. Instead, it's Will. Happily chasing after the dog with a briskness through the house, and Hannibal watching the two make circles. In the house and in his head. 

__

“I, uh, didn't get you anything.” Will catches his breath, standing before Hannibal with the dog tugging on the ankle of his pants. 

__

“Of course you did.” Hannibal counters, “I’ve gotten to see a side of Will I haven't seen in a long time.” 

__

“The zoologist?” 

__

“I believe more of a lover. Lovers come in all arrays, even animals, I suppose.” 

__

“I've been your lover for days on end,” Will furrows his brows, placing his hand on Hannibal's chest. 

__

“Yes, my lover. Now you're a lover to the world, to another breathing thing.” Hannibal nods to the dog. 

__

Will smiles at the creature, shrugging with comfort and turns to her, attentive. He's gone once more. 

__

The day continues like this, while the sun reaches its height and sinks once, Hannibal is stuck playing house with Will. He quite enjoys the purity of it. Hannibal imagines it, the brief walking in the wake of meadows, poppies and baby's breath caressing his fingers. Even the smell of breastmilk, and the simple awe of the tiny things. Dogs or babies. It's slightly romantic. 

__

The night comes after the promising day. Hannibal thinks that this Valentine's day was one for the books, he would gladly write home about it, even though home is tucked away in bed. The day lacked their usual romantic tendencies, there was no sex, limited longing for another. It was all substituted with the careful cherishing of one another, on such a special and new day. With their new addition. 

__

“I'm not sure I considered that I'd be replaced in every aspect.” Hannibal comments, tugging his tie loose and working at his cufflinks. He's discarded his shoes, and if had not been his silken voice, he would have never known he was there. 

__

The dog has curled beside Will in bed, her scrawny legs intruding Hannibal's clean, pressed side of the bed. While he pulls back the blanket further to invite himself in, hes left disrupted by the creature. Stretching in comfort. 

__

“Will.” Hannibal breathes, it's not stern, maybe rather an observation. 

__

“I'm not sure what you expected.” 

__

“For my lover to be happy,” Hannibal replies, matter of factly, “Happier.” 

__

“Happier.” Will repeats, smiling. He hums lightly at the little thing, stroking her frumpy body. She makes slight grunting noise as will scoots her into his side, allowing Hannibal to get into bed with a groan. 

__

Past nights they treated the bed like a temple. Their satin sheets were graced much like a river, smooth as it washed over their skin. Lacing fingers together, the couple seemed effervescent within the boundaries of fabric. Ethereal, if anything. Maybe even godly. 

__

Now there was an unsuspected body between them. Hannibal could only feel the dirt under his nails as he gazes over the animal, she's fast asleep, stupidly. 

__

“What did you name her?” He inquires, the distance from Will feels much too far. They are both only in their underwear and pants, shirts discarded from the sticky heat pushing against their windows. 

__

“Ophelia,” Will says after a breath, “would you open the window?” 

__

Hannibal reaches to his beside, and thrusts the window panel open. The sky is draining  
itself on the earth. 

__

“As if it isn't humid enough,” He comments, looking back to Will, who has scooped up Ophelia and placed her neatly on his other side. Hannibal gladly takes this as an invitation and allows himself closer to Will, to allow their skin to brush and stick together, “Do you always have a thing for the danish?” He ponders aloud. 

__

Will slightly chuckles, and his hands run over one of Hannibals, grasping them. 

__

“Doubt the truth be a liar, but never doubt I love,” Hannibal continues, in a velvety, theatrical way. Dramatic, “Seems we both remember some of our highschool days.” 

__

“I'm in love with a poet.” Will whispers, amused. 

__

“Its prose, actually.” 

__

“Actually,” Will mocks, still whispering. 

__

“Should we turn in for the night?” So politely, Hannibal begins to brush wills hair with his long fingers. Will almost feels like piano keys, being pushed and prodded slightly. With the motive being art, of course.  
“Are you tired?” The music comes, with the piano keys slightly parting his mouth. Will lets his fingers work at Hannibal's adams apple. 

__

“Sleep would come easy.” Will feels the divots in Hannibal's throat as he talks. Hannibal only glances down at his dear’s fingers. 

__

Will props himself onto his palms, on arm over Hannibal, so hes hovering over him. It almost doesn't feel like a kiss, their lips placed over on another slightly. Maybe it was meant to be a kiss, but now it's just a placement, as if they were sculpted from marble. Or a guitar pick plucking over strings, fingers rubbing over piano keys. Will turns off the lamp while he's on Hannibal's side, and settles down over his chest. 

__

Ophelia snores, her smushed face exuding snot occasionally as she huffs in her sleep. Asleep beside Will. Will himself doesn't sleep, and maybe Hannibal doesn't either. They only revel in the dark. Wills fingers exploring over Hannibal's heart and throat.

__

Hannibal takes Wills fingers between his own, and settles the shaking. They carefully think between another, there's no talking. Just one soul bouncing back and forth between two bodies. 


End file.
